Cat Nap
by DumplingSoup
Summary: LadyNoir oneshot. Ladybug takes a small nap after one of her and Chat's missions.


Chat jumped down onto a roof. His boots made no noise as he trotted to one of the two pool lounge chairs that were set up by one of the pool's side. He plopped himself down on the chair, wiggling to find a spot that was comfortable to rest his body. His hands went behind his head as he closed his eyes.

The water surface swayed just a bit, denting the perfect statis of the crystal water. Ladybug walked over to Chat, stopping in front of him with a hand on her hip. She frowned.

"I'm sure this is a private property." She gestured with her hands around the balcony. "Being here is kind of illegal, you know that, right?"

Opening on eye, Chat grinned. "Not to superheros. Besides, illegal is only when you get caught. You have to live a little when you can because you'll regret it when you can't later. You live your life confined to rules, and eventually you become something instead of someone."

"You sound like you know what you're talking about."

"I've got some experience up my sleeve." Then, on the spur of the moment, Chat jumped up, grinning his ear to ear Cheshire grin. "I sounded pretty smart just then. Did I impress you with my depths of emotions?"

Ladybug sighed, shaking her head. "You might have if you kept your mouth closed."

"You know I don't do that well, bugaboo."

"Well, kitty cat–" Ladybug bent down, tapping Chat's noise once with her finger. "–you annoy the living daylights out of me. That is something you do quite well."

Chat grinned. "Thank you. I appreciate your kind words today, My Lady."

With a sigh, Ladybug sat on the pool lounge chair next to Chat. She leaned back, her body molding against the chair. The pressure and the stress were fading away from her, leaving her relaxed, almost dazed as she let herself drift away.

.

She woke up with a gasp lost in her mouth. Chat was above her, his hand hovering of her face. His fingers were bent, some almost pulled back to his palm. Shock colored his eyes–wide and searching the lines of Ladybug's face for any answers he could find.

"Sorry," Chat said, pulling his body back over to his pool lounge chair. "I thought you were asleep. Did I wake you?"

"What time is it?" Ladybug asked, looking around to find orange and red hues in the sky where the sun was no more. "Why didn't you wake me?"

Chat shrugged. "You looked peaceful. Besides, we were finished with patrols, and I figured you were exhausted, so I let you sleep."

"And you stayed here?"

"I didn't want anything to happen to you."

Ladybug blinked, turning her head to look at her knees. She wrapped her arms around them and pulled her chest to rest against them. Her head moved back to Chat, her eyes still half closed, encrusted with sleep.

"Thank you, Chat. I guess I was a little tired. I might have needed a nap."

"Well," Chat said, drawing the word out, "you can't say it was a cat nap since you're just a small ladybug."

Chat winked as Ladybug growled. He dodged one of her punches, but missed the other that hit his right shoulder. It was light, and Chat laughed, releasing in the fact that she really could have stung him if she wanted to.

"You're not funny, Chat Noir."

"My Lady!" Chat gasped, hands clasped over his mouth. "I didn't know you had it in you to lie."

Chat held is hands up next to his head. "It's nothing really. It was the least I could do for you. Besides, you look cute when you're asleep."

Another sigh came out of Ladybug's mouth as she rolled her eyes. "Chat, please for once, be serious."

The smile on Chat's face disappeared, replaced with a frown. His body went stiff. "You really think I'm not serious? I'm a little offended you think of me like that."

Chat leaned in, stroking a piece of Ladybug's bangs out of the way. His face held no emotion as his eyes bore into Ladybug's. He stayed still, his hand lingering on her face.

Ladybug was frozen. Her eyes were on him like a hawk to its prey. She watched every movement he made with panic set foot inside of her. Chat knew just from the quick breaths she was taking.

Then Chat smiled, pulling back with a defined look in his eyes. "Just kidding. Did I surprise you? Made you look, didn't I?"

Her voice was quiet, and if Chat didn't have better hearing, he might not have heard it all. But he heard every word, and the possibility of success left him stunned in his seat, watching her retreating form.

"It's late; I have to go."

It was a statement. No answer was necessary, and she wasted no time on it. Ladybug turned around. She threw out her yoyo, easily hooking onto something in the distance and jumping away.

She didn't stop until she was detransformed on her balcony. Her heart pounded against her chest as she landed. With a quick flash, Tikki was spinning around her, but all Marinette was the beat of her heart in her head. She couldn't hear a word of what Tikki was saying even though she was looking straight at her mouth.

The scene from earlier played in her head on repeat.

Like a nightmare that wouldn't go away. But this one made the blood rush to her face. Made her legs shiver and quiver. As if it were freezing cold outside and she'd forgotten a coat.

Chat's eyes–honest and pure–bore into her, radiating with a look that made her heart melt at the thought. She was scared he'd see her, see past her costume, have the magic wear off just enough for him to figure her all out.

Every last piece of her.

And her insides shook. His laughter lingered in her brain for a second. Pictures of his smile flashed through her memories.

"Marinette." Tikki sat on the latch on the roof, her mouth in a frown as she looked at the girl. "What's wrong, Marinette? Why'd you leave like that?"

Marinette placed a hand on her mouth, her eyes scrunching up together. "How could that stupid cat get me so worked up?"


End file.
